Do or Die
by love-struck-hearts
Summary: What exactly went on during the meeting between Elizabeth and Penelope when they decided Liz should pretend to die? read to find out how dangerous penelpe really is. A look behind the sences i felt compelled to write, based on another 'what if' scenario..
1. Chapter 1

_**Hellu my luvs! I was positively ecstatic with the HUGE response to my last story entitled **__**One Last Chance**__**, but somehow get the impression that you (my readers), wanted for Bella to not give in to Edward so easily. If you agree please visit my poll to vote whether or not I should re-write the last chapter(s) so that I can know if to spend time re-writing or not.**_

**Otherwise, I will continue to write. Recently I fell in love with ****The Luxe Series**** and so have decided to write a fanfiction based on Anna Goodbersen's work. **

**This fanfic takes place in the first book in the series, and describes in detail, the hidden moments of the final meeting between Penelope and Elizabeth. Basically, this part was emphasized enough for me so I'm just writing down the scene that played in my mind of what I thought should happen in this particular part.**

**So as always, please drop me a review as I really appreciate it!**

**Enjoy 3**

**A.G owns all things related to ****The Luxe Series.**

_Chapter 1:_

_ElizabethPOV:_

I sighed as I neared the Hayes' mansion. Even though I was a good distance away, Penelope's lavish house was visible even from a distance. I thought my former best friend's name with utter distaste. She was going all out to prevent me from marrying her crush, Henry, when in reality he didn't love her at all. My mind began to wander at what I'd just recently witnessed before I began walking towards the Hayes' mansion.

Seeing Henry's hat and the notes he's sent Dianna didn't really fill me with the rage a normal bride should have felt. Like myself, I was sure Henry did not love me and was forced to marry because of a higher, demanding power. Finding out that Dianna had spent the night with Henry only confirmed my thoughts. Behind my back, my fiancée was in love with someone who would have been otherwise forbidden to him. We were more similar that I'd ever thought possible.

As I walked, I thought about the look Henry gave me when he noticed me in the market today. It was completely apologetic in an impish sort of way; in fact he looked like a schoolboy who had just been caught skipping his tutoring. We both knew what he had done, but it didn't matter as we had both accepted that we would both be living a lie after our wedding ceremony. And it was because of our mutual acceptance of each other that I realised that it would be of better interest to keep his affair a secret. I valued the safety of my sister too much to betray her; I really loved her and wished her the best, unlike my friend Penelope and her feelings towards me.

_Ex-friend_, I corrected myself. It was still incredibly hard to believe what Penelope had really thought of me for all these years-more of an enemy than a friend. And to think, I had always confided in her with pretty much everything that went on in my life. To think she was just there to string me along-keep me close so that she could gather enough evidence against me to ruin me. Well that day had come, and it was much too late for me to do anything about it.

As I continued to walk at a snail's pace, I thought about all I was losing now that my secret had been exposed. Henry was definitely supposed to be my biggest loss but I could care less. All I really cared about was how Will would be dealt with when Penelope exposed us. Will had truly loved me-risking his job and moreover, his entire lifestyle just to be with me. In return, all I had given him was a chance to lose his job and be deported. Well, that is not if he had run off by then.

I sighed as I realised how dearly I wished I could go with him- be free of all the restraints of high society. How I longed to be like Dianna; wild and carefree. But of course, I was the one who our family was dependent on, and could therefore not ever afford to let loose. Of course, there were time where the temptation was too much and even though I should regret those few moments of irresponsibility (mainly with Will), I just can't bring myself to do so.

With Will, I knew what it felt like to feel the security of one's arms and the thrill of being truly adored. I knew what passion was and because of Will, I knew what real love was now. It was not something that could be achieved between Henry and I-love was being with the one who made you smile, laugh and feel like you're on top of the world. There was no other feeling like love in the world and to loose the truest of loves was just treason. Love was the only reason I could afford to be reckless now.

I took a deep breath as I knocked on the Hayes' mansion door and plastered a smile onto my face as a maid opened the door for me, and led me in. As I walked into the parlour where Penelope was supposedly waiting for me, I stood straighter and walked with a purpose-I was Elizabeth Holland, a force not to be reckoned with. But on the inside, I was trembling with fear of what was about to happen next.

**So what'd you thin guys????? I really fell in love with this book when I first read it and just HAD to write over this part, as it wasn't really exaggerated in the novel itself. Please don`t forget to review....I`ll love you forever!!! I`ll post the next chapter as soon as I can! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey all! I know it's been awhile since you've all heard from me, but I've got some really REALLY exciting news.

For all of you who have been following my writing, you know that I was in the process of having a book published. Well after what seems like much too long, I give you the **WORLDWIDE** release of my highly-anticipated novel, "If Only". (Release on June 22nd, 2011)

Right now it is available only to internet sellers such as iUniverse, amazon and barnesandnobles. **HOWEVER**, the more sales that I generate, the faster my novel hits shelves, so please click on the link below, and browse around the page a bit, check out the cover and maybe read the special sneak peak excerpt inside. If you like it, hey, all I can say is click on that 'add to cart button', and you'd make an aspiring author really really happy!

Yes I'm am 17, and this has been a dream of mine forever. I dedicated part of my book to all my fans worldwide who have always been supportive of me. So if you've ever read one of my stories, left a comment or favourite me as an author or one of my stories, **THANK YOU** from the bottom of my heart.

Links to my novel:

.?BookId=SKU-000469775

.com/If-Only-ebook/dp/B0057HDFO4/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&m=AZC9TZ4UC9CFC&s=books&qid=1308834517&sr=1-1

PS: I'll still be writing for fanfiction so keep up the love guys. Ttyl, MWAH :)


End file.
